Episode 7397 (13th January 2016)
Plot Belle makes Lisa breakfast and insists she will look after her, but Lisa is determined to go back to work. Moira asks Finn how Pete is but Finn blames her for Pete being in prison. Rhona brings up asking Tess to be a reference for the adoption meeting with Paddy. Zak is happy to receive a text from Belle asking to meet. Nicola is still off with Elliot. After she leaves Jimmy tells Elliot it will take Nicola a while to get used to him. Belle reveals to Zak that Lisa had another angina attack and insists Lisa needs him. Joanie tells Zak that Lisa was drinking. In the café Ross advises Kirin to get a good babysitter and Jimmy calls Juliette inquiring about Carl. Nicola asks Rodney to do more babysitting but Rodney explains that his friend Alby called and he is going to Europe to spend time with his old mates, and could be away for months. Rodney tells Nicola blood is thicker than water, but Nicola gets emotional about not being able to have anymore children of her own. Tess agrees to be a reference for Paddy and Rhona. Joanie persuades Zak not to see Lisa. Cain throws Ross out of Mulberry Cottage and tells him to be out by the time it's dark. Belle walks down Main Street with her headphones in and talking to herself. Zak explains to Belle, that after talking it over with Joanie he is no longer going to see Lisa. Belle tells Joanie to mind her own business and attacks her when she brings up Lisa's drinking. Cain leads Belle away but Zak worries, Belle is ill again. Cain insists Belle shouldn't have attacked Joanie and advises her to turn her back on their dad until he comes to his senses. Rishi hands Rakesh Priya's keys to Mill Cottage and questions how he could do what he did to his son and grandson. Rodney makes Nicola see that not being an only child could be a good thing for Angelica. Juliette arrives in the café with baby Carl and explains to Jimmy about her husband Greg leaving her a few weeks previously. Zak fears for Belle's sanity, and he that he leaving Lisa could have caused a relapse. Jimmy tells Nicola the school have found a place for Elliot but she is shocked to also see Carl at Victoria Cottage. Jimmy explains he has agreed to look after Carl while Juliette puts her life back together but Nicola cannot believe it. Nicola protests Jimmy will need to call Juliette and get her to come and get Carl but Jimmy asks Nicola to give it a try. Paddy tries to talk Rhona out of using Tess as a reference but Rhona believes she is perfect. Zak asks Belle if she attacked Joanie because the voices told her to. She lies she has been hearing voices since he left. Zak insists they have got her though it once and they will again. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel Guest cast *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson *Juliette - Amelia Curtis Locations *Unknown road *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms *Connelton Primary School - Playground *Mulberry Cottage - Garden *Main Street *Ford *Holdgate Farm - Exterior *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Carl Holliday appears uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,510,000 (29th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes